Broken Open
by The Alternative Source
Summary: What if it wasn't the Doctor who was shot by the Dalek as they ran to each other? Companion piece to Bex19's video, "Broken Open AU." Please review and check out her video. 10/Rose.


Broken Open

By The Alternative Source

/

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! I sure wish I did though!

/

Author's Note: I know that I haven't written in a while. I've had a bad couple of months and had no time for anything. But I figured out that writing keeps me happy. Keeps me focused. And it gives me an outing. Something to get my feeling out. So that's why I'm going to start updating every week. I started mapping out most of my stories and the sequel for "I Promise."

This one-shot is a COMPANION piece to the video "Doctor Who Doctor/Rose Broken Open AU" by Bex19. She did an awesome video and I asked her if I could write a fanfic. She agreed and this baby was born! Hope you enjoy it. Please check out the video before or after reading this. /

'She had come. Across galaxies and dimensions. But she had come.'

Pushing the hair off of her face he felt his insides churn. Her skin was so pale. Paper white. And to make it worse it felt cool to the touch. A tube ran down her throat and kept her breathing strong and steadily. Her arms were riddled with different wires and IV's. Even though he dared not say it he feared that she was dying. And for the first time in his life he was scared.

He, the Oncoming Storm, was scared beyond belief that this small human would die. And that's what she looked liked at this moment under all the equipment and blankets that surrounded her. She was a small human woman that had snuck into his heart and remained there for all these years. And he was sure that she would never leave.

He wished that she would wake up. Wished that he could see her smile. See her eyes light up. But it didn't happen. Tracing her cheek with his thumb he closed his eyes and remembered what had brought him here. To this moment.

_They had just walked out the Tardis. Him and Donna were standing there. Trying to figure out what Rose meant. Trying to understand why this was happening. And secretly hoping that she was there. That it was all true._

"_You met Rose in that parallel world. What did she say?"_

_Silenced reined on in between them and a small smile formed on Donna's face as she looked past him, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"_

_In confusion he turned around and was about to comment on her day dreaming in the middle of an important situation when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. His eyes focused in on her instantly and he could feel his hearts begin to beat wildly as she smiled at him. One simple smile. Before he knew what he was doing he was running towards her. All he could focus on was the need to keep on running. To get to her. And as she ran to him he knew that it would only be seconds before he could hold her in his arms like he had wished for months. Like he desired. For a moment he believed that everything would be alright. Until he saw the Dalek turn the corner and appear between them._

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

"_NO!"_

_And before he could react she was down on the ground with a scream. The Dalek was destroyed seconds after by Jack but he didn't see it. He was down on the ground next to her instantly. Cradling her body in his arms he looked down at her. His Rose._

_Her eyes were still open. Glossed over but still open. He could hear the soft beating of her heart. Slower than usual but still present. He didn't question how she was still alive or how this had happened. He just held her close and whispered to her, "Rose. Come on Rose. Focus on me."_

_Her eyes moved slowly and focused in on him. Her lips quirked slightly before her face twisted in pain. Fear over took him and he quickly looked her over. There were no visible wounds but something was wrong. It hit him instantly that something different had happened to her. The beam of the Dalek was lethal. Killed anything…but it didn't kill her._

_Her eyes began to close before he could think about it any further. Panic set in and he sat more firmly on the ground as he pulled her closer. He had pleaded with her, "Rose? Hey. Come on and open your eyes. Rose?"_

_Her eyes stilled for a second and he could feel his voice crack as he spoke, "This is you and me. We always survive. You and me. Now stay with me. I need you to keep your eyes open and stay with me. Come on. We can go anywhere. Everywhere. Just you and me. I promise."_

_But no amount of pleading and begging could keep her eyes open._

And that's how he ended up here. In the middle of a hospital quarantined off by Torchwood staring down at the woman he loved with Donna, Martha, and Jack waiting on the other side of the door. He had tried everything he could on the Tardis. Tried every method and every solution to help her. But it wasn't enough. The stars were going out all around him and all he could focus on was her. He had made the hardest decision of his life when he had let Martha take her to the hospital. He had something to complete and he knew that she would be cross with him when she woke up if he didn't stop Davros. He had no other choice.

When it was all over though he was right by her side. An unmoving statue guarding her, protecting her, and hoping and pleading with his mind to come up with some solution. The hand that wasn't stroking her face clenched into a fist at his inability to do something. To fix this.

'It's not fair. After everything that I have done. After everything we've been through. And now that you're here….I can't even have you.'

Leaning forward he pressed his forehead against hers. He could feel his insides burning with anger at what was done to her. To them. And he could feel the sorrow racking his mind like a storm. Tearing him down. Piece by piece. Pulling back slowly he stared down at her face. Since the first moment he saw her he knew it would be different. He knew she wouldn't be like the others. He knew that this one would hurt. But something told him she was worth it. And he was right. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he whispered the words that he longed for her to hear, "I love you."

Pulling back he stared at her. She was fading. A knock at the door alerted him to the presence of the others. The door opened slowly and he didn't turn. He already knew who it was. Donna.

"Doctor? Martha says she has some updates."

He stood silent by her bedside as he watched her. Donna's steps echoed through the silent room as she came to stand next to him. She placed her hand on his bicep and gave him a gentle squeeze, "I'll stay with her."

He nodded and caressed Rose's face one last time before turning to walk out the room. She would be safe with Donna. And even though he didn't want to leave her side he knew he had too. Martha had begun to run some tests in the hopes that they would find something. Something that he had missed.

He closed the door softly behind him and was met by the worried stares of Jack and Martha. Hoping to keep the conversation short so he could return to Rose he asked Martha how the tests were going. She asked if he would walk with her and he glanced back at Rose's door before walking away down the hall with her. And just like he predicted there was nothing. No abnormalities. No revelations. No hope or knowledge into what had happened to her.

Martha stopped abruptly, "I'm sorry Doctor…all those things that you were willing to die for. I thought for a moment that you'd finally found something to live for."

He could see that she was losing hope. Her bottom lip began to quiver and she was nearly in tears. She was trying to save Rose…for him. Pulling her into a hug he tried to give her some reassurance that it would be alright. Somehow they would figure out what had happened to Rose. Just as soon as she woke…

'_Bad Wolf.'_

He pulled back sharply from Martha and looked around. He had heard it. He was sure of it. He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

"Doctor?" Martha asked him in a worried tone, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

He didn't answer as he concentrated on that voice….

'_Doctor.'_

"Rose."

His eyes snapped open and he turned down the hall instantly. He had heard Rose's voice in his head. He needed to find her. As he broke out into a run he turned every corner sharply and hardly avoided bumping into the random people around. He finally came to the hall way that her room was located in and saw that Jack was gone. He felt anticipation and happiness explode in his heart as he stopped in front of her door. She was in there. He could feel it now. The steady and strong heartbeat. The even breathing no longer blocked by a tube. She was awake.

No longer seeing the need to wait he pushed the door open and walked through. Jack was standing off to the side by the window. Donna was standing next to the bed and Rose was…awake.

"Doctor?" she smiled at him as she sat up.

He said nothing as he neared her. It seemed like a dream to him. Her hair was blonder than he had ever remembered. Her skin had this glow to it and something was unusual about her. He reached her side and lifted a hand slowly as he pushed some hair behind her ear. She was there. The feel of her skin was real. And as she placed her hand over his and leaned into him he realized that her touch was real as well. He wasn't dreaming.

"Hello," he could feel the smile forming on his face and the darkness disappearing.

"Hello," she replied as tears formed in her eyes. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. He needed to be near her.

"Rose."

She placed her hands on either side of his face and held him there. She was awake. She was there with him. And for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say to her. Didn't know if he should just wrap her in his arms and take her away. Be selfish for once and do something for himself. Or tell her that he loved her. And that it nearly broke him to see her there. Lying there on the brink of death with no way to help her.

Silence reigned between them until she spoke. "Doctor?" she whispered and concern was laced in her voice. He opened her eyes and peered down at her.

"Rose. What's wrong?"

She had moved one of her hands and placed it on her chest and her eyes were open wide. There was shock and surprise visible on her face as he watched her. She placed her other hand on her chest and took a deep breath.

"What's going on?"

Quickly digging into his pockets he fiddled around for a couple seconds looking for something. The look in Rose's eyes told him that there was something wrong. And as he focused on finding his stethoscope her heart beat became louder.

'Her heart beats. They're stronger. Something is out of the ordinary.'

Giving a shout of success when he pulled out his stethoscope he placed the ends in his ears and quickly pressed it to her left side. He sighed when he heard it. A heartbeat. A steady heartbeat indeed with…He paused in surprise at what he heard in the background. Quickly moving it to her right side on instinct he was as shocked as her when he heard the steady beat of another heart.

"Two hearts," Rose whispered, "I've got two hearts."

He peered into her eyes as everything finally clicked together. He now understood. Rose was different because of what she had done to save his life all those years ago. Looking into the void had changed her into something different. Something more than they had ever imagined and it had taken a Dalek to finally break it. To bring it out of her and change her. Change her so she was like him. That's how she was able to call out to him telepathically. That's why she had survived the Dalek attack. In a sense she had regenerated.

"Two hearts?" Donna asked in surprised, "Does that mean she's a…what do call a female Time Lord?"

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Rose understood. The way that her hands were gripping her chest. And the way that the fear dispersed itself from her gaze. She knew, "A time lady. She's like me now."

He felt his hands shake as he laid the stethoscope down. Reaching towards her face he grazed her cheeks. Her eyes closed momentarily and tears escaped. He wiped them away quickly, "Don't cry Rose. I'm here."

She looked up at him and smiled softly as more tears slipped down her cheeks, "I promised you forever one day didn't I? I promised you that you wouldn't be alone. And now you won't be."

He grinned back at her. He could be selfish now. He could take her away with him. Never be alone again. Never have the darkness over take him because she would be there at his side. His beautiful Rose Tyler had come back to him. Across galaxies and dimensions. But she had come. He leaned forward to press a kiss against her lips, "Forever."

Her hands gripped the lapels of his jacket as she brought him closer and he could feel her. Her love. Drowning in his kiss she whispered, "I love you."

And without any hesitation he whispered back the words that he now could tell her every day for the rest of their lives. Because she was his. And he was hers, "I love you."

Forever. A Time Lord and his Time Lady.

/

The End

/

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm a little rusty from not writing for months but I hope you liked it. As I start updating I think I will make Saturday my update day. So please tell me what you think and please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

And please check out "Doctor Who Doctor/Rose Broken Open AU" by Bex19. She did an awesome job! 


End file.
